<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without Prejudice by SweetPollyOliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348523">Without Prejudice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver'>SweetPollyOliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Daniel 'Pride is a family event' LaRusso/Johnny 'Pride is protest' Lawrence, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was wearing cut off shorts that left little to the imagination and a cropped t-shirt with a pink, purple and blue cobra. Above it read: Cobra Bi. </p><p>“You’re here with children,” Daniel hissed at him. “I can see your underwear.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without Prejudice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic brought to you by my fruitless search for a real life Cobra Bi shirt. If someone wants to get on that shit please link me so I can buy your work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you wearing?” </p><p>Johnny turned around and there was Daniel LaRusso looking at him like he had pissed in his pool. He held his arms out and gave a little spin. </p><p>“Pretty snazzy, huh?” he said around the lollipop in his mouth. </p><p>He was wearing cut off shorts that left little to the imagination and a cropped t-shirt with a pink, purple and blue cobra. Above it read: Cobra Bi. </p><p>“You’re here with children,” Daniel hissed at him. “I can see your underwear.” </p><p>“Why are you looking, perv?” Johnny smiled back at him. </p><p>“Uh, Mr LaRusso?” Miguel waved to get his attention and then pointed wordlessly at a man across the street who was <i>only</i> wearing his underwear because, well, Pride. “It’s not really a big deal.”</p><p>“Suggesting that our sensei is being inappropriately sexual with us when he’s just existing is a real hetero move,” Tory said with her hand on her hip. </p><p>“Yeah,” Johnny said, looking over his shoulder to point at Tory before whipping back around to smirk at Daniel. “The rainbow capitalist policing the behaviour of actual members of the community? Bad look, Danny.” </p><p>Daniel went beet red.</p><p>“Who… who fed you those lines? Because you did not just say the words ‘rainbow capitalism’ like you knew what they hell they meant just now.” </p><p>Aisha raised her hand and waved. </p><p>“We mostly talked about liquor companies exploiting a community with disproportionate rates of alcoholism,” she said apologetically. “I think the LaRusso Auto float is… nice?” </p><p>“And what’s this ‘member of the community’ stuff? Like you’re not just here to hawk Cobra Kai merch. I have literally never seen you at Pride before and I’m here every year with the company.”</p><p>“It’s a big parade,” Johnny said mildly. </p><p>“Oh, give me a break.”</p><p>“Okay, fine, the kids wanted to come,” he snapped. “But I’m <i>giving</i> the t-shirts away. I only had them made up because apparently you teach one bisexual you teach twelve. They move in herds. And they love a t-shirt with a pun, so why not take the low hanging fruit?” </p><p>Daniel smiled triumphantly at him and he wanted to wipe that look off his face.</p><p>“But, hey, I didn’t realise they let your membership lapse if you didn’t go to a stinkin’ parade,” he went on. “Thank god I’m here now! I can leave my Tinder preferences as they are in good conscience.” </p><p>That did it. Johnny smiled like a shark as the grin slipped off Daniel LaRusso’s stupid face.</p><p>*</p><p>They were nowhere near each other in the actual parade. Cobra Kai was marching as a community group and LaRusso Auto were up near the top in between the Bank of America and Pizza Hut. The interaction they’d had quickly slipped from Johnny’s mind as they progressed through the route. </p><p>The whole experience of being there made him… feel things. Sure, he had sex with dudes, but he’d never… well, people yelling at him in the street about it in a <i>positive</i> way was a new one on him. </p><p>They passed some assholes with signs along the lines that they were going to hell and shit and, yeah, that felt more like it. He looked at the kids, who were bristling with anger, and remembered something. </p><p>“Pride is?” he yelled and with one voice what felt like the whole parade replied:</p><p>“Protest!” </p><p>*</p><p>When the parade was over the kids split off from him in pairs, promising to meet him back at the minivan he’d rented, and he sat down on the curb and ate a hot dog. </p><p>A shadow fell over him and he looked up and saw LaRusso again.</p><p>“What is it now?” he asked. “Am I being too suggestive with my choice of street meat?”</p><p>“I wanted to say sorry,” Daniel said scuffing his toe against the asphalt. </p><p>“Okay,” Johnny replied and, after a long pause. “So are you gonna?”</p><p>Daniel ducked his head and laughed. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said. “I was being a jerk. And vaguely homophobic.” </p><p>“Oh vaguely?” Johnny said. “I’m glad you pointed that out to me—it might have gone over my head.” </p><p>Daniel sat down next to him on the curb with a sigh. </p><p>“Hey, hold this for me,” Johnny passed him his hot dog and grabbed his sunscreen out of his tote bag. “You can finish it if you want. Want some sunscreen? You probably sweated it all off in the parade; you should re-up.”</p><p>“I don’t burn,” Daniel said and took a bite of the hot dog. </p><p>“You can still get melanoma, asshole,” Johnny said and started rubbing the thick white goop in his hands on Daniel’s exposed forearm next to him without asking. </p><p>“Ugh, that feels so gross,” he flinched but didn’t take his arm back. </p><p>“Well skin cancer is a lot more gross,” Johnny said under his breath and moved to his other side to get his other arm. </p><p>Once he was finished with that he looked up at the other man’s face and neck and hesitated. </p><p>“Look at me,” he said and when he did he started wiping lines of sunscreen onto Daniel’s face. </p><p>Across his forehead, down his nose, along his jaw, both cheekbones. Then he rubbed it in carefully and moved on to his ears and, finally, his neck. He could feel Daniel’s pulse hammering as he rubbed the lotion into his skin. </p><p>“Probably the first time anyone’s ever had their hands around my neck in a caring way,” he joked.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured you were pretty vanilla,” Johnny replied and Daniel laughed. </p><p>He was done but didn’t drop his hands from either side of the other man’s neck. His thumbs started to stroke up and down the tense tendons there. </p><p>“Thanks,” Daniel said softly. </p><p>“No problem,” Johnny said.</p><p>He wasn’t sure which of them struck first, but before he could get his bearings he was kissing him. Being kissed by him. Both.</p><p>When they separated he saw two big white handprints on LaRusso’s dress shirt and laughed at him. </p><p>“Jesus,” Daniel looked down and threw his hands up at the mess on his dry clean only shirt. </p><p>“Sorry,” Johnny said unconvincingly. </p><p>“You got another shirt I can borrow or have you passed them all out?” Daniel asked him in a studiedly casual tone. </p><p>“Uh, sure,” Johnny said and started rummaging through his tote bag again. “What are you a boy’s XS?” </p><p>“Fuck you,” Daniel pushed him to the side lightly. </p><p>“Okay, here you go,” Johnny pulled a shirt out of his bag. “I am gonna have to do your tummy now though.” </p><p>“Well, better safe,” Daniel replied, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it off. “Hold on to this for me, will ya? I don’t have a bag. And stop ogling me.”</p><p>“You’re the one taking your shirt off on a public street, you hussy,” Johnny said and took Daniel’s shirt from him. </p><p>He pulled on the purple crop top and turned back to Johnny with his arms held out.</p><p>“How’s it look?” he asked, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. </p><p>“Badass,” Johnny replied and leaned forward to kiss him some more. </p><p>At the end of the day, Johnny had burned everywhere except from two hand prints at his waist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>